Anti-ciência
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "Há algo ainda mais vital para a ciência do que os métodos inteligentes; o desejo sincero de descobrir a verdade, seja ela qual for." Peirce, Charles S. 1997. Pragmatism as a Principle of Right Thinking. State University of New York Press. Lectures originally delivered in 1903. - Charles Sanders Peirce, pró-ciência "É cientificamente impossível para a abelha a voar; mas o zangão, não tendo conhecimento destes fatos científicos, voa, de qualquer maneira." [http://www.theguardian.com/world/2007/dec/06/uselections2008.suzannegoldenberg1 Goldenberg, Suzanne. "Huckabee, the bumblebee, rises to the top on a wing and a prayer." Guardian News and Media Limited. 05 December 2007. Web. 17 May 2014.] - Mike Huckabee, anti-ciência O termo "anti-ciência" refere-se a pessoas ou organizações que promovem a sua ideologia acima das evidências cientificamente verificadas, [http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Antiscience "Antiscience". Dictionary.com Unabridged. n.d. 18 May 2014.] geralmente negando que existam tais provas e/ou criando a sua própria. Se uma posição ou teoria é pró-ciência (também chamada simplesmente de "ciência"), ao contrário da anti-ciência, ela irá seguir o método científico, ser potencialmente refutável, revisável por pares, reprodutível e aberto à mudança, se a posição entrar em conflito com os fatos observados. Uma posição anti-ciência irá violar um ou mais desses limiares, além de provavelmente ser incoerente. Em outras palavras - isto é ciência? Posições anti-ciência são promovidas especialmente quando a ideologia política e/ou o dogma religioso conflita com a ciência real. Embora seja altamente provável que as posições anti-ciência sejam o resultado de posições ideológicas, é importante notar que a detenção de uma posição ideológica particular não significa automaticamente que um indivíduo é culpado de ser anti-ciência, ou vice-versa. Alvos comuns da anti-ciência incluem a Evolução, The Edge of Evolution o Aquecimento Global, Negacionismo do aquecimento global, Teoria da conspiração do aquecimento global, os OGMs, e várias formas de medicina, Negacionismo das vacinas, Medicina Alternativa, embora outras ciências que entrem em conflito com a ideologia anti-ciência sejam, muitas vezes, alvo também. Enquanto ela está frequentemente associada a posições políticas conservadoras, o negacionismo das vacinas, a Medicina Alternativa (particularmente da variedade à base de ervas Orientais), todo o movimento de comida orgânica, quimicofobia e oposição a uma grande quantidade de pesquisa genética está associado com a esquerda. Exemplos Exemplos de táticas anti-ciência "pegue seus fatos primeiro, e depois você pode distorcê-los por diversão" ''- Mark Twain [http://ebooks.adelaide.edu.au/k/kipling/rudyard/seatosea/chapter37.html Kipling, Rudyard. ''From Sea to Sea, Chapter 37.] proponentes anti-ciência frequentemente atacam a ciência através de: * Tentativas de desacreditar os próprios cientistas. Exemplos incluem alegações de que Galileu era um herege e que Charles Darwin era um racista. * Tentativas de desacreditar a objetividade científica, afirmando que a motivação para pesquisar um assunto é tendencioso. Exemplos incluem alegações de que a evolução é uma religião Para um exemplo, veja Evolution is Religion por Ken Ham., e que a investigação do aquecimento global é motivada por um desejo de mais regulamentação governamental. * Tentativas de desacreditar os resultados científicos porque é imaginado que eles trazem más consequências. Exemplos incluem alegações de que a teoria da relatividade vai nos levar ao relativismo moral Conservapedia:Conservapedian relativity e que o darwinismo nos levará ao darwinismo social e ao Nazismo. * Tentativas de usar argumentos falhos, como argumentum ad populum, para "provar" uma posição correta ou incorreta, independentemente da sua base científica ou a falta dela. Tim Ball Os exemplos incluem a Petição de Oregon e a dissidência científica contra o darwinismo. * Tentativas de substituir a ciência apoiada pela evidência (conhecida como "ciência") pela pseudociência. Exemplos incluem o Criacionismo Científico e o Lysenkoismo. * Tentativas de rotular ideias científicas como teorias da conspiração. Um exemplo é a ideia de que o aquecimento global é uma teoria da conspiração. * Tentativas anti-científicas em mudar a pseudociência com palavras de código tranquilizadoras, a fim de parecer menos cientificamente distorcido. Exemplos incluem o "design inteligente" ou a "medicina alternativa". * Negação pura e simples - porque se você não pode provar alguma coisa, simplesmente pode negar que ela existe. Exemplos incluem o negacionismo dos germes, negacionismo do HIV, ou a negação das formas transicionais de fósseis. * E de qualquer tipo favorito, par tentar ofuscar os fatos observados. Exemplos de proponentes anti-ciência "Se em algum lugar na Bíblia eu encontrasse uma passagem que dissesse que dois mais dois é igual a cinco, eu não iria questionar o que estou lendo na Bíblia. Eu acredito que devo aceitá-la como verdadeira, e, em seguida, tentarei o meu melhor para compreendê-la". "Watch Creationists Talking About Creationism" "Questioning Darwin". (Criacionista) - Pastor Peter LaRuffa Proponentes anti-ciência costumam atacar a ciência por causa de seus ponto de vista religiosos ou políticos. Alguns dos mais importantes estão listados abaixo: * Os criacionistas frequentemente atacam a ciência porque ela contradiz uma interpretação literal da Bíblia de quantos anos a Terra tem, se houve um dilúvio global ou se ocorreu uma grande escala de colisões de cometas, bem como se as espécies modernas foram criadas instantaneamente ou concebidas de forma inteligente, e praticamente tudo o mais sobre criacionismo, que apoia ao mesmo tempo a datação radiométrica, a lei da conservação de massa e energia, a teoria da evolução, o registro fóssil, o campo de dendrocronologia, a teoria da relatividade, e muitos outros campos da ciência que apontam buracos no criacionismo. * Racistas, especialmente racialistas, frequentemente atacam a ciência, porque a ciência mostra que noções de quaisquer diferenças raciais significativas são construções sociais, em vez de produtos da "biodiversidade humana", e pseudociências racistas, como a frenologia, são falhas. * Da mesma forma, sexistas, proponentes dos direitos dos homens, e feministas extremistas atacam a ciência para mostrar semelhança generalizada entre os sexos. * Conservadores econômicos, muitas vezes, atacam a teoria do aquecimento global, porque seria um argumento para a regulamentação do governo. * Da mesma forma, os lobistas de indústrias que se beneficiariam com a desregulamentação, muitas vezes abusando da política e ignorando os conselhos dos cientistas. Por exemplo, os associados nomeados de negócios da Food and Drug Administration, Agência de proteção ambiental, e outras agências reguladoras tomaram decisões em conflito com as recomendações dos cientistas da agência. "The Amazing Revolving Door Between Montsanto, the EPA, and the FDA." * Promotores da "medicina alternativa" frequentemente atacam as "vacinas da indústria farmacêutica", "alopática", e geralmente a medicina baseada em evidências, a fim de apoiar a ideia de que seus placebos são mais eficazes. Smithsonian Magazine: "Alternative Medicine is a $34 Billion Industry, But Only One-Third of The Treatments Have Been Tested" Outros usos do termo Este uso moderno do termo não deve ser confundido com o movimento anti-ciência da década de 1960 e 1970, que, semelhante, mas menos violento do que os luditas, estavam mais preocupados com a desumanização potencial que o avanço científico e tecnológico descontrolado poderia causar. "Antiscience of the 1960's and 1970's." Embora este ceticismo da mudança desmarcada atenda a definição do dicionário do conservadorismo clássico, que fica muito aquém do impulso anti-intelectual do conservadorismo político moderno. O que não é Pelas razões expostas acima, pseudociências como o design inteligente, e conceitos como a teoria da conspiração do aquecimento global são exemplos de "anti-ciência" A frase não significa: * "Ter uma hipótese cientificamente testável e potencialmente falsificável que se oponha ao paradigma atualmente dominante da comunidade científica", porque, neste caso, Einstein, Darwin, Pasteur, Galileu e Copérnico também atenderiam à definição de terem sido "anti-cientistas". * "Algo errado", no caso em que cada cientista realizou uma hipótese, com base em evidências de seu período de tempo que, em última análise, é provado falso para se enquadrar na definição de ter sido "anti-ciência". É simplesmente a natureza das teorias científicas ser derrubada ou atualizada uma vez que novas provas são encontradas, muitas vezes com tecnologias que não apresentam-a previamente. Por outro lado, mesmo alegações pseudocientíficas ou não-científicas podem acidentalmente estar corretas. Impacto Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Impacto da ciência A ciência é muito, muito grande. Atitudes e políticas anti-ciência tem ferido ativamente a capacidade da ciência de fazer grandes coisas. Esta obstrução pode e resultou na morte de centenas de milhares de pessoas que, de outra forma, poderiam ter sido salvas. Referências